


The Santa Clause: The Bell Clause

by Sora



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: When Bernard gets back from vacation and finds the Poles has gone to shit while he was out he's less than thrilled. Even more so, when a long lost clause at the Pole is invoked causes an immortals kin, one you'd least expect, all to be Dorothy'd to the North Pole. Let the chaos commence.  Eventual Bernard/OC, Charlie/OC, Lucy/Curtis, Jack/Oc, and many more.....
Relationships: Bernard the Arch Elf/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	The Santa Clause: The Bell Clause

Prologue: The Bell Clause

There was many things elves had to look forward to at the pole. Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies and for Bernard, head elf to Santa aka Scott Calvin, it was going to the yearly family reunion in Iceland. He almost never got a chance to go due to work and after everything tapered down after Scott married Carol,the Clauses gave him the ok to go the year Carol was expecting, provided he made it back for the birth.

Well, it was great meeting the extended kin except for one thing. Ever other question was, why haven't you found a lady elf yet. He was glad to leave by the time he got the call that Mrs Clause was in labor, otherwise he'd of tinseled someone as the same question over the month-long reunion was getting old.

So to be told at last minute by Curtis the second he transports back to the Pole what that hack Frost tried to pull after being late for the birth of the new Clause by a couple of weeks, needless to say the halls of the workshop were gonna be decked with Jack Frosts' face.

"Wait Bernard!!!!" cried Curtis, as he was trying his best to halt the agitated elf only to be dragged along anyway. "The rules..."

"Hang the rules. He's not technically a workshop elf so I have full authority to deck that sassy lard. Feel free to check the rulebook but I'm gonna see about doing some updates to it. That hasn't been updated for 500 years anyways. I'll get with Laurel to get it updated."

....

Laurel, said elf in question, was resident mail carrier for the Pole, and newly appointed Keeper of Jobs at the Pole, which after an intense day of delivering mail back and forth to the other elf's and immortals attending, she was beat. Just one more letter to Mrs Clause and then it was off to sleep for a week. Mrs Clause was in the suite set up for the Clauses on a chair after her class at the Pole efl school and little Buddy was currently napping in a sleigh crib. Since it was taking time for their home to be built, she was taking a break before the evenings festivities.

....

"Mrs Clause, you have mail," whispered the shy little elf, her blue locks and her pale looks a stark contrast with the other elves.

"For Pete's sake, Laurel, my name is Carol. You're okay to use it."

"But Mrs Clause, I just don't feel comfortable using it yet." Quipped Laurel her grey eyes cast down.

"You will, one day." Stated Carol as she smiled at the timid elf. "Now let's see my mail. Probably one of the kids sending me a thank you."

Being who she was though a former principal and more currently Mrs Clause, she had many powers one of which was when she got mail though it was mailed to Mrs Clause, she knew exactly which person it came from.

"Lucy, now why would she being writing me? She knows she can call anytime with the globe Curtis gave her.."

.......

_Dear Aunt Carol,_

_I'm sending this to you in the hopes you can get this to who you feel needs it. It seems that some Legendary had a hand in me meeting the nice lady at the school library. Ms Coraline A. Miller is just such a caring person and helps out all us kids. I call her Cora. She helps out fulltime at the library with her other job but they're letting her go at her jobs due to the economy._

_The year hasn't been great at all for her it seems. Ms Cora is quite sad but I understand now. I'd be sad too if most of my family passed away in a plane crash. Now it is just her, her ailing mom and widowed sisters living in her house with 4 kids and getting laid off would make anyone stressed. Her only family is Dad now. I was just wondering if there was anything that could be done. Mom and Dads doing but guess times are tough. At least Dads got his aunt and cousins in town. Charlie's still off at college but as soon as he graduates is determined to help out somewhere at the Pole._

_Their mom, Mrs Antoinette, or as I like to call her Nettie, is very sick but even so she likes to cook. Mrs Nettie's oldest Elsa likes to sing but she makes the coolest snow people and snow angels with her son Eli. Mom says Ms Elsa's job as city security doesn't pay much not for both. Ms Ana, Ms Cora's other sister, usually housesits and cooks the most epic meals with her daughters Marie, Meg, and Lottie. Dads hired her when him and mom has to go out of town to visit, or for work, or when I need watched in between school but I think Mom and Dad feel bad for her having issues with finding work to fit the kids hours._

_As for Ms Coraline, well she likes books but what I've seen her do in her spare time is work on her Christmas village on her lot outside of town. She's_ _looking on dubiously as I write this in disbelief it will actually get to who it needs to, it is so much as a regular Christmas decor village, It looks more like a set of the houses at the Pole. She's really handy with them but she's so tired as she's trying to finish them for her family to move into temporary as their leases are up after the new year I don't want her to get sick too. I can see her belief and it's nice to see a grownup believe in Christmas and all the holidays, it's like I can see it slowly fade away._

_So if it isn't any trouble, if you could help with getting them a holiday miracle, I think that would help a lot. They sure are in need of one. And if it'll help, you can take away the rest of my gifts at Christmas till I'm a grownup as the only gift I'd like to see is for them to have something nice to end the year off great. Tell Uncle Scott I said hi and as soon as Mom and Dad get home he can have someone from the workshop get us for the New Year party at the Pole._

_Love always,_

_Lucy Miller_

_PS. Ms Cora wants me to add that if you could forward this to the correct part, that if they could send the eligible older women of the households men for next Christmas, that's be nice. I sent pictures of the guys they dreamed about I drew cause Ms Coraline said my artwork was so kawaii (whatever that means) but had to draw her dream guy twice since she wanted a copy and a old picture of the family. Recognize some people? Luce_

As Carol Calvin aka Mrs Clause did a double-take as she recognized two of the three drawings as people she knew. She laughed in awe. Though as she took a closer look at the family photo of her Aunt Holly's family with Neil, the patriarch seemed way too familiar. She wondered why.....

"Okay so how do I deal with this?" Carol questioned as she passed over the letter.

"Easy, they're all family. Invoke the Bell Clause. There's plenty job openings at the moment...."

"What's the Bell Clause?"

"Any Clause can invoke the bell cause to aid their family of they fall under hard times or the like. As long as there's a job at the Pole or any corner of elfdom for that matter, not only will the magic cure the sick but essentially it will claim them as kin and all rights therein."

"Which means once anyone under the Clause hits the age of 21 or past it, they become immortal under the act unless they choose otherwise. All you have to do is write down the names and present them to Father Time and the magic takes care of the rest."

"And that's it? Has anyone used it?" Asked Carol.

" Only one, the former Santa two generations back who retired wished his estranged daughter Sally a second chance at life; she's now living in Halloweentown with her husband Jack Skellington."

"Just a second." Carol laughed as the outside magic phone line rang. "Now I get a call from Lucy."

"Yes I got your letter. Yes I can, but ask your parents if they care being immortal, and no you have to ask your parents; majority votes. Don't ask me I don't know how this'll work so just text everyone listed and warn them. I'll get this to the right person and get that magic ball rolling..." Carol said as she used her magic to materialize a pen from midair and wrote the names of those people listed in her letter along with Neil's family on the back of the photo. "Talk later."

Laurel rolled her eyes at the pun hand outstretched.

"Laurel, you looked bushed. Let me do this." Carol said

"Ok. But only if I can get Buddy and watch. You can't just let me not see a magic clause invoked. That's just wrong." Laurel laughed as she pulled Carol out of the chair as they went to get Buddy and transported to the party.

Meanwhile as others were heading towards the celebration, the Clause a few moments later was invoked. It left the Pole, a magic in the wind, before ending up a snownado that went all over Lakeside, Illinois that day.

//End Chapter//

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is the night before New Years after S3 events have occured and the North Pole will be referred to as the Pole cause I can.


End file.
